csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rest In Show/Transcript
Analyze Dog's Body Al Robbins: The only injury to Pierre was the wound in his chest where he was cut open. I think he was Cut Open alive. D.B. Russell: I feel your anger... How could someone do that without him fighting back? Al Robbins: Show dogs are used to being handled and prodded by vets, walkers and judges. They're extremely trusting. Why someone did it, is another question. D.B. Russell: There could be a number of reasons... Drug mule, to cover something up... Al Robbins: I once heard a story of a man who killed a dog because it got a hold of his wife's engagement ring. And he didn't wnat to wait for it to defecate. D.B. Russell: Maybe our dog got a hold of it's killer. Man's best friend becomes CSI's best clue. Let's take a look at his Teeth. Examine Dog's Teeth Al Robbins: The dog definitely got a hold of something, and since most show dogs have moderate temperaments, they don't bite unless Provoked. D.B. Russell: Someone cutting you open is a pretty strng provocation, and Pierre left us with some information on his killer. D.B. Russell: The Thread caught in Pierre's Teeth is a poly-cotton blend with yellow coloring. The killer Wears Yellow. Al Robbins: I'll say. You'd have to be pretty yellow to cut open a defenseless dog. I hope you catch who did this. D.B. Russell: Don't worry, Doc. We'll catch the killer. We always do. Examine Clothing Pile Julie Finlay: Great find on that blood-covered Smock. Maybe we'll get lucky and find some DNA from the killer. Analyze Smock Henry Andrews: The blood on the smock matches Pierre's DNA, and I found a second Male contributor's DNA on the front of the smock. David Hodges: But you can't say for certain it's from the killer, because you didn't find any on the inside of the Smock. Henry Andrews: This is true, but there could be a second male involved with this crime. Keep an eye out. David Hodges: For a man? Good work Henry... That was sarcasm, by the way. Henry Andrews: I know it was... David Hodges: Where DNA bores, trace will soar. I found trace of the Flea Shampoo on the inside of the Smock which would have transferred to the killer. David Hodges: Sorry, Henry, it's a dog-eat-dog world, and trace let us know the killer reeks of flea shampoo. Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Just as David thought at the scene. Brett Mulland died from Asphyxiation. A leather band with studs was pulled taut against his larynx. D.B. Russell: The killer then dragged Brett into Pierre's cage to avoid detection for a little while. D.B. Russell: Did he leave any trace on the body? Al Robbins: He didn't, but Brett had a lot of White Dog Hair on him. I'm assuming he groomed Pierre before putting him in his cage at might. Al Robbins: Dog hair clings to clothes very easily, so the killer will have white dog hair on them. Examine Collars Greg Sanders: The Studs On This Collar match the impressions on Brett's neck. We better do a full analysis on this, vbecause this might be the murder weapon. Analyze Studded Collar Henry Andrews: Congrats! You found the Murder Weapon! This had epithelial cells that matched Brett Mulland, which matched our unknown male. Greg Sanders: So the killer was wearing the Smock when they Strangled Brett. Did you find any prints on it? Henry Andrews: I didn't. So the killer must have been wearing gloves when they used this Collar. Bud I did find some dog hair on it. For a Yorkshire Terrier. Greg Sanders: Only one person had a Yorkie in the show, and it's someone we've met before... Celeste Dench whose friend was murdered at a Bachelorette Party. Examine Cut Up Receipt David Hodges: We were able to reconstruct the pieces. We were worried we'd waste our afternoon, but we're in luck. This Receipt might tell you something. David Hodges: It will take a while to clear off Pierre's guts, but maybe you'll get lucky. Analyze Receipt Greg Sanders: This Paper Receipt did add up to a trail. It's an electronic paymenr from a couple of accoiunts to another account. Greg Sanders: And the recipient account belongs to Betty Dalton. D.B. Russell: Betty said she decided to vote for Pierre regardless of Payments. Must have made the people who paid pretty upset. Greg Sanders: I did some looking and the money was returned to two accounts belonging to Kristen and Celeste. D.B. Russell: The two main competitors against Pierre. Let's talk to them. Examine Pieces Of Paper Greg Sanders: Good job piecing those Pieces Of Paper back together, but they're still covered in blood. If you clean them up, we could read what they said. Examine Paper Henry Andrews: The Blood on the Paper is a DNA match to the canine victim Pierre. No other contributors. So this must have been left by the killer. Greg Sanders: But now that you've assembled the pieces, I am able to read what they are. These are documents showing competition's details. Greg Sanders: It turns out Pierre was asupposed to be in the show's kennel during the competition. He must have come fronm there. Go check it out. Examine Knife Henry Andrews: This was the Knife that was used to cut open poor Pierre. The killer must not have cared whether they got caught or not, because they left it at the scene. Sara Sidle: I noticed there was White Cosmetic Powder on the knife. The same powder was in Pierre's coat. So the killer must have white powder on them also. Examine Broken Lock Sara Sidle: Looks like there's Brown Hair stuck inside the lock. Could be the killer's. Get them to Henry for a DNA analysis. Sara Sidle: Meanwhile, let's talk to Frederick. Maybe he knows who would want to kill Pierre and Brett. Examine Brown Hair Henry Andrews: This doesn't belong to any of the dogs or the suspects. It's a synthetic Brown Hair with Adhesive at the end of it. D.B. Russell: That's strange. Could some of the owners be putting weaves on their dogs? Henry Andrews: I don't think so. It would disqualify hem from competition... They're only allowed to do little cosmetic additions. D.B. Russell: I think we should check out the grooming area just in case. Bring Finn with you. Examine Brush D.B. Russell: This is the same synthetic Brown Hair that was in the broken lock. And we found a match to the Prints on the Brush... our old friend Larry Abner. Examine Dog Tag David Hodges: This Dog Tag was for Princess. But Princess was never in the kennel. Maybe Kristen can tell you why she brought her poodle back there. Examine Dog Food David Hodges: There wasn't any poison in this, but there was an underground substance used to make dogs' coats shinier. D.B. Russell: Underground? Why would it not be readily available? David Hodges: It causes the dog's coat to be shiny, but also causes congenital abnormalities which can make the dog sterile. David Hodges: There were Yellow Threads in the food and this wet Dog Food will stain. So the killer will have a Brown Stain on them. D.B. Russell: A brown stain? Larry had a brown stain on him. Examine Broken Trophy Sara Sidle: I ran those Prints against our suspects and found a match to the judge, Betty Dalton. Let's find out why she broke the trophy. Category:Transcripts